Love Live! Blaze! ラブライブ! ブレイズ！!
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: The two were too afraid to run as Voltage Horn got close as it was about to grab Shinji with is claws and bite Maki but before it could even do so, the thunder dragon was stepped on by a larger beast as the two siblings looked up and saw a red dragon in gold armour as it expanded out its long wings and held a sword in its right hand. Dragonic...Blademaster...!
1. Chapter 1:- Blazing Revelation

Love Live! Blaze!

ラブライブ! ブレイズ！

(Rabu Raibu! Bureizu!)

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

Ending:- Raise your Flag - MAN WITH A MISSION

Chapter 1:- Blazing Revelation

-(Based on Love Live! Ultimax! Romance line)-

-A redhead girl and boy were lying on the sand as it seemed they have fallen onto the sand as the two were siblings as they had similar hair and eye colour-

Maki; Shinji? Are you all right?

Shinji: God, did I break my hip by just falling onto sand or did I break sand with my hip instead?

Maki: I'm surprised you can make jokes in the situation we are in right now..

Shinji: I gotta lighten the mood up a little.

Maki: Sheesh.. -As Maki turned her head to the side, her eyes widened at the sight of a large gold dragon running towards the two siblings from a distance as the sight of static on the horns of the dragons could be seen- I-It's Voltage Horn Dragon!

Shinji: Voltage Horn? You mean that grade 2 Narukami unit? Nee-chan, you're not making sense-Oh..I guess you are.. -His eyes widened at the sight of the dragon. The two were too afraid to run as Voltage Horn got close as it was about to grab Shinji with is claws and bite Maki but before it could even do so, the thunder dragon was stepped on by a larger beast as the two siblings looked up and saw a red dragon in gold armour as it expanded out its long wings and held a sword in its right hand- Dragonic..

Maki: Blademaster "Kouen"!

-The red dragon turned it's head to look at the two as its eyes glowed green-

Blademaster: Humans? Here? Wait..I know you.. -The dragon said as it looked at Maki. The two would look at each other for a brief moment as Maki smiled happily at the sight of the mighty beast before her eyes- Hmm?

Maki: I didn't think I'd get to see you with my very own eyes~

Blademaster: Perhaps you must have gotten me confused with another Flame Dragon, could you be talking about Dragonic Overlord or Vowing Sword Dragon?

Maki: No.. I'm sure, very sure that the one I've been wanting to meet the most is you. Dragonic Blademaster-No..Kouen! -Blademaster's eyes widened after hearing what Maki said as he looked at her in the eye closely-

Blademaster: H-How did you know?

Maki: I always used you for all of my fights after all~

Blademaster: All of my fights? -Blademaster wondered what she meant as he then gasped and recalled hearing the voice of a girl in his head whenever he fights against other units- So you were the one creating all of those battles, huh?

Maki: I'm sorry for always making you lose...I'm still not a strong fighter..

Blademaster: N-No! Do not say that, young one. You are still learning! And don't worry, each defeat will lead to many victories in the future!

Maki: Kouen..

Blademaster: Now, I apologise for asking you this but what is your name?

Maki: Ah, I guess you don't know, huh? Nishikino Maki, you can just call me: Maki.

Blademaster: Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you for the first time, Maki. Now I also have another question.

Maki: What is it?

Blademaster: How did you two get here? To planet Cray.

Maki: I don't really know...Shinji?

Shinji: We kinda got into a middle of a fight where two of your dragon soldiers were fighting against a few Vampires. We then saw you and Shiranui getting pulled up into the portal in the sky by Scharhrot, I don't really know what happened but we were sucked in by the portal apparently. (Related to Gabriel DropOut: Shadow final chapter)

Blademaster: Sucked in? Hmm.. This is something that we must ask Chronojet Dragon.

Shinji: Chronojet? Ah! You mean the Blue Steampunk dragon of Gear Chronicle, huh?

Blademaster: I don't know what do you mean by "steampunk" but yes, the blue dragon.

Shinji: Nee-chan? What do you say? Nee-chan?

Maki: Hey, isn't that Fenrir?

Shinji: Fenrir? That grade 3 wolfman? -He turned to where his sister was pointing as the sight of blue crystals on chains were flying towards the two siblings as Shinji's eyes widened at the sight- Nee-chan! Watch out! -Blademaster stood in front of the two and took the hit as the crystals pierced his left hand, causing Blademaster to bleed as the dragon would then pull the chains out of his hand and growled as he glared at the sight of a male with long blue hair and bright blue cat-like eyes as he had long wolf-like ears and talismans all over his body and clothes-

Fenrir: My my~ If it isn't Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen"~ Didn't think I'd get to see you here~

Maki: W-Why is Fenrir here?! Aren't we in Dragon Empire territory?

Blademaster: This is the territory of the United Sanctuary. We're in Royal Paladin's domain.

Maki: Then why is Fenrir here and why did Voltage Horn attack us before?

Blademaster: Servants of Vanquisher tend to hang around these parts to fight against the Knights and find prey to kill.

Shinji: Then what about Fenrir?

Fenrir: Me? Just a stroll~ I got a little bored at my palace so I snuck out to play~

Blademaster: Leave us be, beast! We seek no quarrel with you!

Fenrir: Oh but I seek to have that girl. She looks surprisingly...Nice to look at~ -The wolf man said as he smirked at Dragonic Blademaster and winked at Maki as her eyes widened as she blushed a little and hid behind Shinji's back-

Shinji: Here I thought you were used to guys hitting on you..

Maki: N-Not guys like him you idiot!

Shinji: Uh-Huh, whatever you say Tomato-girl.

Maki: Don't call me that!

Fenrir: Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take my order with that pleasant girl you have- W-Woah! Oh..? -He took a few steps back as Blademaster spit out a ball of fire as the fire hit the ground and exploded on the ground- Now that isn't nice, that was rather rude as well.

Blademaster: Silence, wolf man! I had showed you mercy with a mere warning and you continued to move forward, ignoring my warning!

Maki: Kouen! -Her right wrist would start to glow red as the clan logo of Kagero's insignia appeared on Maki's wrist as Blademaster then began to grow and glow brightly as his wings then took a new form and he drew out two swords as they were both in flames-

"Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten""! -Shouted Dragonic Blademaster as he flew up into the sky and breath his flames of fire at Fenrir as the beast jumped back and dodged the flames as he thew his piercing chains at Blademaster and fought back-

Shinji: Nee-chan! There's a castle right there! It should be safer there!

Maki: This is United Sanctuary grounds! What if that place belongs to Shadow Paladin?!

Shinji: Better than nothing! Now let's go!

Maki: You're always so rough and impatient!

Shinji: You make it sound different than you mean it!

Maki: Huh?! -Maki yelled in a confused tone as Shinji grabbed Maki and pulled her to the castle that was nearby as Fenrir and Blademaster were fighting at the back-

-A man in a middle-eastern armour with silver hair stood outside the entrance to the village saw the two siblings running towards them as a large white doge with a red cape walked towards the knight and stood by the knight and growled at the siblings that was running towards the entrance-

Shinji: Suleiman! Shyngal! Let us through!

Suleiman: He knows my name?! Who's the kid?! -Shyngal barked- Who are you and what is your purpose of being here?!

Shinji: D-Dragonic Blademaster and Fenrir!

Suleiman: What?! -The sound of steel clanking through the ground could be heard from behind as Suleiman turned his back to the inside and saw a white knight with a large shield and blade in his arms as he had green hair running out to the entrance- Lord Altmile!

Altmile: Let the children through! We must prevent Dragonic Blademaster and Fenrir from coming in!

Suleiman: Or all Hell would break lose!

Maki: Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile...

Shinji: Just so you know! It hurts to see you stare at other men! -Shinji yelled as he ran inside to the village as he kept his sister close to him-

Maki: Eh? W-Was I looking?!

Shinji: Damn straight!

Altmile: They're coming.. Wha-?! Fall back! -Shyngal along with Suleiman and Altmile would run inside through the entrance as they closed the gates, once they did, "Taiten" fell and crashed onto the gate, thus breaking the entrance of the gate as Fenrir jumped and stood on top of the wall as he looked at Altmile and everyone-

Fenrir: My my! If it isn't Altmile, my old friend? How are you?

Altmile: Fine! No thanks to you.

Fenrir: You're welcome~ Without me, you wouldn't have met Nightrose and you two wouldn't have become good friends either~

Altmile: I never once said that she was my friend!

Fenrir: Now that is a shame, I'm sure Nightrose would think otherwise~ Heh! -He smirked as he jumped off of the wall and stood in front of the two siblings as he smiled at them, Altmile would then stand in front of Maki and Shinji as he held his shield up and pointed his sword at Fenrir-

Altmile: What do you want with these children?

Fenrir: I just want the girl~ She's quite beautiful to look at, you can have the boy if you want.

Altmile: What makes you think that I'd like you take the girl?!

Fenrir: Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were into guys. My bad~

Altmile: Tch! You are a complete moron..

Fenrir: Ah now that is uncalled for~ At least I'm not gay like you with your harem of little boys~

Suleiman: L-Little boys..?

Altmile: I-I am not into guys! -Altmile got angry from the joke Fenrir said as he would then charge after Fenrir and attack him as Fenrir simply dodged his attacks and kicked Altmile's stomach, thus pushing him away-

Fenrir: Jeez, you didn't have to get angry over a little joke. Besides, you can never beat me if you're always gonna fight by yourself~

-The shadow of a dragon could be seen as it covered Fenrir as the wolf-man looked back to see "Taiten" enraged as the flame dragon looked down at Fenrir-

Fenrir: Oh? Did I just make the gecko angry too?

Blademaster: Unwise words to choose! Hyah! -He slammed his blades down onto Fenrir as the ground that Blademaster slashed would then explode and burst into flames-

Altmile: Such power..

Suleiman: By the Gods..

Shinji: Holy shit.

Maki: Woo! Go "Taiten"! Eh? -Maki stopped cheering for her unit as Fenrir jumped up and kicked Blademaster in the chin, causing the flame dragon to fall back from the powerful kick as Fenrir landed in front of Maki-

Fenrir: Now that was a little bit painful but I felt worse. Now where was I? Ah yes, you.

Shinji: Don't you dare touch her! -Shinji said in a low tone voice as he grabbed Fenrir's hand and pulled Fenrir away from Maki. Fenrir looked at Shinji as his eyes widened at the sight of Shinji's glare as Fenrir was in fear as he saw an illusion of Scharhrot in front of his very eyes as Fenrir took a few steps back and pulled away from Shinji's hand-

Fenrir: Scharhrot..Just..What are you?

Shinji: I'm a Human being!

Fenrir: How did you two get here?

Shinji: We were teleported here by some portal that appeared on Earth.

Fenrir: Huh? A portal?

Altmile: A portal? What sort of portal?

Maki: It was dark and purple and it had brown gears around the portal too.

Fenrir: Gears around it? -He'd then look at Altmile and the others as he would then turn to Blademaster- Blademaster!

Blademaster: Do not call me so freely!

Fenrir: Did you make a deal with Chronojet Dragon and entered the Human world?

Blademaser: With Crossover Dragon. I went to the Human world with my army to find Scharhrot and Shiranui "Oboro".

Fenrir: The cause would either be Gear Chronicle's time control or there is another reason why they are here then.

Altmile: Why are you acting like a good guy now?

Fenrir: Because! I'm the strongest Noble in the whole clan of Genesis! I see the future better than the future can see me! And also! That boy scares me! His eyes reminds me of Scharhrot's! -He said as he pointed at Shinji-

Shinji: Huh? I look like Scharhrot?

Altmile: He does resemble him a little but why are you helping him?

Fenrir: As if I'd want to get my ass kicked by the Vampire look-a-like!

Altmile: Fair enough..

Maki: Then...What should we do now?

Fenrir: I'll help you both.

Maki: Eh?

Shinji: W-Wait! Hold up! How can we trust you? You just tried to kill me and kidnap her!

Fenrir: Last minute change of heart~

Shinji: This bastard..

Fenrir: I'll promise to aid you in your battles and help you find a way back to Earth if you choose me to be your unit as well~ -He said to Maki as he looked at Maki with a smile on his face-

Shinji: Nee-chan!

Altmile: If you are going then I will join and be her unit as well!

Fenrir: Eh?! You'll just ruin the fun if you join us!

Altmile: I do not care about you having fun! I'd rather protect her from both you and Blademaster! I do not trust you both to take care of a young child!

Fenrir: You're so paranoid over such little things.

Altmile: Shut up!

Maki: Shinji? Should I?

Shinji: I...I-I don't know anymore.. If Altmile and Dragonic Blademaster is by our side, we won't have to worry much about our opponents in the future.

Maki: Well...I guess you're right, well all right then! Okay! You two will be my new unis!

Blademaster: I do not like this idea..

Shinji: -He sighed as he stood beside Blademaster as the dragon's form returned back to "Kouen"- I don't like it either but there's nothing we can do about it.

Blademaster: Is she always like this back in your world?

Shinji: She seems more shy and subtle here, back home, she's always more strict and firm.

Blademaster: Is it not because she's surrounded by men?

Shinji: Ah... HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!

Blademaster: He must really love his sister.. -Blademaster said as he watched Shinji pushed both Altmile and Fenrir away from Maki as held Maki close to him as Maki blushed madly and did nothing as Shinji simply held Maki in his arms- Siblings, huh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that this particular series was actually based on Digimon Adventures and that this series was made to replace the originally planned Love Live x Pokemon series.


	2. Chapter 2:- Princess of the Fog

Love Live! Blaze!

ラブライブ! ブレイズ！

(Rabu Raibu! Bureizu!)

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

Ending:- ヌエドリ - Suara

Chapter 2:- Princess of the Fog

-(Based on Love Live! Ultimax! Romance line)-

-The sound of wind could be heard strongly and sharply in the cold air as water splashing onto wood could also be heard as it was completely quiet-

"Hey? You awake yet? Heyy~~! Hello~? I guess not, huh?" -The sound of a young girl could be heard as she was speaking out to someone-

"Huh? Who was that? Did not sound familiar either.." -The man thought to himself as he heard the girl's voice as he seemed to be unconscious. The sight of a man slowly opening his eyes could be seen as it was Shinji who had opened his eyes. As soon as Shinji opened up his eyes, he saw a fair skinned girl with long black hair and bright sharp green eyes staring at him as she was smiling at him-

Shinji: Uh...Where am I?

Girl: You're on the Hollow Titan. -She said as she was speaking about the ship as that was it's name-

Shinji: The "Hollow Titan"? -He asked as he then realised that he was sleeping on her lap as he would then quickly get off of the girl's lap and took a few steps back, his eyes then widened at the sight of the girl as he realised who the girl was- V-Vampire Princess of Starlight...Nightrose..

Nightrose: I-I'm not a Princess! Don't call me that! -She said as she yelled and stood up as she looked at Shinji and pouted-

Shinji: I'm on a Pirate ship..Of Granblue...But how? -He took a few steps back as he then knock on something as he turned and looked back and saw a black skeletal dragon with its bright glowing red eyes and a number of skeletons and zombies along with ghosts surrounding both Shinji and Nightrose- W-What the Hell? H-How did I get here?!

Nightrose: Well uh...Long story~

Shinji: What? Is it actually long?

Nightrose: W-Well no...But..Hehe~ I just wanna say that I'm sorry! -She said as she bowed to Shinji-

Shinji: Huh?!

Nightrose: I had a few of my crew members kidnap you while you were on United Sanctuary territory~ Hehe~ -She said as she chuckled nervously-

Shinji: Kidnapped me?! Why me?!

Nightrose: Ah...Well that's because... -She nervously said as she scratched the back of her head and looked away as she blushed slightly. A zombie man would walk up to Shinji from behind and pat Shinji on the shoulder as he smirked at both Nightrose and Shinji-

Colombard: Nice to meet ya! I'm Colombard~! One of the guys who kidnapped ya~

Shinji: L-Likewise, Nishikino Shinji..

Colombard: Great! If ya' wanna know the reason why our Princess wanted to kidnap you, I'll gladly tell ya!

Shinji: Oh? Do I have to pay you to make you tell me?

Colombard: Pay me? Pffttt! Hahaha! I don't need no gold or silvers to tease the Princess!

Nightrose: Colombard! How many times do I have to keep telling you to not call me "Princess" and call me Captain instead!

Colombard: Oh'whateva, Capcess!

Nightrose: Wha-?! "Capcess"?! -The three green floating ghosts chuckled and laughed at the joke as Nightrose turned to the two and glared at them as the ghosts then got slightly frightened until Nightrose grabbed one of them and started to pull on their bodies like a stuff animal-

Colombard: There are two reasons, my friend! The first reason was because she was interested in ya!

Nightrose: COLOMBARD!

Colombard: The second reason was that she wanted to know why you were with her old crush: Altmile~

Shinji: I-Interested in me and a reason why I was with Altmile? Well...I...- -Before Shinji could finish his sentence, the sound of a man speaking out loud from the sky could be heard as everyone on the ship looked up and saw Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" flying up in the air as Fenrir and Altmile jumped down as they both drew out their weapons and pointed them at the pirates-

Altmile: There is no need for him to explain why he was with me, Nightrose!

Nightrose: A-A-Altmile! Heh! I-It's good to see you again!

Fenrir: It's good to see you too, Nightrose~

Nightrose: Shut up, Wolf-man!

Colombard: Now that ain't nice of you, O' Great Knight, barging into our home without our permission is a no-no~

Altmile: I care not of your rules and boundaries! Now return my friend to me!

Colombard: Hear that Princess? Shinji is his friend apparently.

Nightrose: Then I'll just keep him for myself if you won't let me have him! -She said to Altmile as her body shined as her clothes changed and she grew bright green skeletal-like wings and had two large green blades on her hands as she flew up and looked down at Altmile and grinned at him-

-Up in the sky as Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" was flying around with Maki on his back, the two were talking and were watching Nightrose and Altmile fight against each other-

Blademaster: Are you sure we shouldn't be helping Altmile?

Maki: Nah, knowing Shinji. He would told us not to help Altmile and besides, I'm sure he'll ask Nightrose to join us too anyway.

Blademaster: Join us?

Maki: Follow us to the Dark Zone to find Gear Chronicle.

Blademaster: Ah, I guess that makes sense. Though it'll be a tough battle once we face Scharhrot.

Maki: Exactly, hopefully we can gather enough allies to stop him.

Blademaster: Perhaps we should ask Ahsha.

Maki: The Ranunculus girl? Why her?

Blademaster: I was told by my subordinates that Ahsha and Scharhrot knew each other for quite sometime now as Scharhrot tried to eat her once but she managed to escaped.

Maki: E-Eat her? D-Do lewd things?

Blademaster: Ah...No...As in devour her. Literally.

Maki: Ah okay! Jeez, you scared me there for a moment..

Blademaster: Apologies..

-As the battle went on, Nightrose was knocked back by Altmile's attack as she flew back and nearly crashed into a wall on her ship but before she crashed into the wall, Shinji ran up to Nightrose and grabbed her before she got hurt-

Nightrose: Eh?!

Shinji: God..Your wings make you really heavy..

Nightrose: You're just a Human! Why did you do that?!

Shinji: I have my reasons...-He said as he was Princess carrying Nightrose as the Vampire withdrew her wings and looked at Shinji as she blushed slightly and then quickly turned away from him-

Nightrose: E-Even if I crashed into the wall, I would still be fine you dummy..

Fenrir & Colombard: Aww~

-In the sky, Maki saw the situation as she pouted at the sight of Shinji and Nightrose as she got jealous and angry at the sight-

Altmile: I assume that you know the situation we are in right now, Nightrose, now will you kindly return him to us and leave us be?

Nightrose: Right, yeah, sure, whatever. I know your situation and I don't care!

Altmile: What?!

Nightrose: I won't hurt him or anyone of you guys but under one condition!

Altmile: What is it?

Nightrose: Let me follow you guys!

Altmile: What?!

Fenrir: I like that idea! Bring her along! The more girls the merrier!

Altmile: Quiet! -He yelled at Fenrir and turned back to Nightrose- Follow us?! Why?!

Nightrose: You're not a great knight after all~ You can't even keep an eye on him and he got kidnapped right in front of you guys in broad daylight too~ So I'll protect him~ I'm sure I can do it better than you can.

Altmile: No! I will not allow you to follow us! Who knows what sort of schemes are you planning!

Nightrose: Hey! Now that's just rude! I may be a Pirate but it's not like I'll break my promise! Just let me watch over him and nothing will go wrong! I swear! -She said as she cling onto Shinji and held his arms-

Shinji: Do I not get a say in this?

Nightrose: Nope~

Shinji: Okay..

Nightrose: It's not like I'll do anything bad to you him or you guys! I just wanna go on an adventure!

Altmile: -The knight sighed and walked past Nightrose and Shinji as the two would look back at him- What? Aren't you following?

Nightrose: Mm! -Her eyes widened in excitement as she grabbed Shinji's hand and held his hand as she expanded out her wings and flew up in the sky with Dragonic Blademaster as her crew waved goodbye to her-

Colombard: Take care of yo'self Princess! We'll be waiting for ya return!

Nightrose: Yeah! And don't call me Princess! It's "Captain"!

Colombard: I don't care!

Nightrose: Buu!

-As the group left together in the air and returned back to the United Sanctuary territory, the song "ヌエドリ" could be heard from a distance as Dragon Dancers from a distance were singing and were dancing and gathering up together-

"魔が時(まがとき) 玉響(たまゆら)

音無く 満ち往く月闇や浮かぶ

高き空 ただ馳せらん

鵺鳥(ぬえどり) 心無き(うらなき) 子守唄

聞こえくる聞こえくる 唄は

狂おしいほど 君を映し描きて

淋しくて淋しくて 眠る

逢えぬ運命(さだめ)なれど 想い満ちては

いつかまた逢えると信じて

宵闇 時過ぎ

秘かに 欠け往く月細く堕ちる

遠き山 ただ馳せらん

もっと沢山の歌詞は

鵺鳥(ぬえどり) 心無き(うらなき) 子守唄

聞こえくる聞こえくる 唄は

いと惜しいほど 君を映し描きて

淋しくて淋しくて 眠る

望み叶わぬもの 想い欠けても

いつの世か叶うと信じて

欠け往きて 微かなる望みは

また満ちて 朽ち果てることないこの想い

流れくる流れくる 唄は

恋焦がれて 君を映し描きて

繰り返す繰り返す 運命(さだめ)

月を仰ぎ見ては 君を想いて

鵺鳥心無きて 唄へよ"

"I feel a strong sense of Repent coming this way.." -A girl with long pink hair in black clothes said as she stood up from sitting at the edge of a tall building as the girl would then grow large Angel-like wings and flew down below-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Dragonic Blademaster vowed to now interfere with a one-on-one fight? He said it is not the right way to a true warrior to simply interfere with their battle.


	3. Chapter 3:- Fanatic Seraph

Love Live! Blaze!

ラブライブ! ブレイズ！

(Rabu Raibu! Bureizu!)

Opening:- NAKED GENIUS - Hayami Saori

Ending:- Ai no Yokan - Hayami Saori

Chapter 3:- Fanatic Seraph

-(Based on Love Live! Ultimax! Romance line)-

-In a bright and large city of United Sanctuary, the group would land to the road as they landed in front want seemed to be a hotel. Maki, Shinji, Nightrose, Altmile and Fenrir got off of Blademaster's back as they looked up at the tall building-

Fenrir: Phew~

Altmile: What a ginormous building!

Nightrose: Why are you two so surprised, isn't this your nation's main city?

Altmile: I live at the outskirts of the mainland.

Fenrir: Oh I'm not surprised, I was just saying how tall it actually is from up close. Haha!

Maki: So this is a hotel, huh? How are we going to stay here?

Shinji: I doubt they'll accept our cash.

Nightrose: Oh, I got that covered for y'all~

Shinji: What do you mean?

Nightrose: -Nightrose took out a bag of gold coins as it was filled with money- Hehe~ I'm a pirate after all~

Shinji: Nightrose...Did you steal that?

Nightrose: No, the Ghosties gave them to me...

Shinji: Oh, well all right, fair enough. Let's just get two separate rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys.

Nightrose: Eh?! Why I can sleep in the same room with you?

Shinji: Because this one wouldn't allow it. -He said as he pointed at Maki who was clinging onto Shinji as she was glaring at Nightrose-

Nightrose: A-Ah...Right...Okay then..

Maki: Kouen, I'm sorry but can you wait out here? We won't be long!

Blademaster: Not at all. -He said as he nodded to his user as the group would then enter the hotel as Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" waited outside as he sat down on the middle of the road-

-Minutes later after the group had gotten their rooms, Shinji, Fenrir along with Altmile were in one room with three beds as the three would set down their belongings as Fenrir and Altmile would then realise that Shinji had no belongings-

Fenrir: Ah~ You don't have anything now, don't you~?

Shinji: Shut up, I was teleported here with nothing to carry but my cellphone. I can't even get any reception here either and I don't have any useful cash on me to buy new sets of clothes here on Cray too.

Fenrir: You could always ask Nightrose to spoil you anyway.

Shinji: You're making it sound like I'm a child who's being spoiled by his mother or something..

Fenrir: Nightrose? A mother! Pffttt-hahahaha!

Altmile: I think the line should be "sister" rather than "mother".

Shinji: Oh whatever! We'll go look around to see what we can get here later! Nee-chan and I need to find some new clothes and materials too and we gotta go get something to eat too.

Fenrir: Ah, there's a good restaurant not far from here.

Shinji: Oh? Is it expensive?

Fenrir: It's quite affordable. For us. Not you.

Shinji: Don't make me smack the shit outta ya, dog man.

Fenrir: Buu~

-In the girls' room-

Nightrose: Hey Maki.

Maki: Hmm? What?

Nightrose: What's your relationship with Shinji?

Maki: -She blushed slightly from hearing what Nightrose said- M-My relationship with him?! D-Does it look like w-w-w-w-we're together? or something?!

Nightrose: I don't know, you two just seem awfully close despite being siblings.

Maki: And you don't like it?

Nightrose: It's not that I don't like it, I just find it weird because I never would have thought that siblings would be that close in the first place but then again, I don't have any siblings so I don't know what it feels like to have a brother or a sister.

Maki: T-There's nothing going on between the two of us! -She hesitantly said as she nervously looked away while blushing with her arms crossed-

Nightrose: Oh? Is that so? Then does that mean I can ask him out?

Maki: Huh?

Nightrose: I mean, he's quite charming like Altmile and he's pretty cool too! And he has this cute personality too! Hehe~ And he'd look good in a captain's uniform too!

Maki: NO! NO! You're not asking him out at all!

Nightrose: Eh?! Why not? Didn't you say that you weren't dating him?!

Maki: I-I am! I AM DATING HIM!

Nightrose: Eh? R-Really? Siblings? Dating...? Really?

Maki:...S-Shut up...I-I just love him anyway..

Nightrose: I don't understand...You're in love with him? Your brother?

Maki: Yeah! I am! What's your point?!

Nightrose: I don't know what to say but congratulations on being together with him?

Maki: Hmph!

Nightrose: Jeez, you're a real pain to deal with.

Maki: What?! I'll have you know that I am- Ah! -The ground would start to shake as the whole building shook as the sound of dragon roaring and explosions could be heard from outside as the group looked outside from their room's windows and saw a large number of angels fighting against a whole army of flame dragons- Flame dragons?!

Nightrose: An invasion from Kagero?! Why now?!

Maki: Could it be... -She said to herself as she would then run and head to the elevator with the others as they all went down and ran out and once they reach outside, the sight of Blademaster crashing onto one of the buildings could be seen, Maki's eyes widened at the sight of the weakened dragon as she would then run towards him as she began to worry- Kouen!

Shinji: Why are the dragons invading the city?!

Altmile: I don't recall this being a normal thing! -The sight of a giant Chinese Dragon could be seen flying around the city as it was destroying one building at a time with its flames and beams- Root Flare Dragon!

Fenrir: I can only assume that the Dragons are here because of him. -He said as he pointed at Dragonic Blademaster-

Shinji: What? Why?

Fenrir: He is the leader of the Blaze army after all, he was also the reason why the flame dragons would always engage in battle against anyone and anything of United Sanctuary. -A beam of light would head towards Shinji, Altmile and Fenrir but before the beam hit them, the sight of a tall skinny red dragon stood in front of the three males as it held a large bronze shield on it's left arm- F-Flare Trooper..

Shinji: Dumjid!

-The armed shield dragon turned its head to the three as it glared at them and flew up to the sky as he continued to fight against the Angels-

Fenrir: That was rather surprising, don't you think so, Altmile? Altmle? -He looked to the side and saw that Altmile was trying to defend Maki from the Angels as Nightrose was also defending Maki as the redhead girl kept calling out to Dragonic Blademaster as he was unconscious-

Shinji: Who in the Hell had that much power to knock that Dragon out cold?!

Fenrir: Oh! Her, obviously. -Fenrir said as he pointed up into the air as Shinji looked up as his eyes widened at the sight of a female angel in a black and red dress with four large angelic wings as she had a large metallic black and white halo around her head with large surgical lights behind her back as she was holding onto two sides of scissor blades-

Shinji: Gavrail..? I've never seen this form before..

Fenrir: Fanatic Seraph, Gavrail "Eden". She's a cutie~

Shinji: How are you so calm in this situation?!

Fenrir: I'm used to it~ -He would then walk back inside the Hotel=

Shinji: Hey! Where do you think you're going?!

Fenrir: To take a break~ -As he walked by the counter, he pressed on a button on the radio that was on the counter as the song "I Need a Hero" would then start playing as Fenrir headed down to the bar-

Shinji: That guy is just so...Ugh...

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream

Of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood

(Like the fire in my blood)

(Like the fire in my blood)

(Like the fire in my blood)

(Like the fire in my blood)

(Hero)

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

And he's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

(Hero)

Oh he's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero"

-Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen"'s body started to glow as he stood up and got up from the ground as he strode into his "Taiten" form as he flew up into the air and attacked the pinked hair Angel named Gavrail. As Gavrail and Blademaster were fighting, Nightrose quickly grabbed the siblings and brought them inside the hotel to keep them safe-

Maki: I need to get out there!

Nightrose: You'll die if you do!

Maki: You don't understand! Dragonic Blademaster needs me! "Taiten" needs me!

Nightrose: Calm down!

Shinji: Nee-chan.. Altmile! Tell me what you know!

Altmile: Regarding Gavrail?

Shinji: And Blademaster. It's pretty obvious that the two had a history together, considering how much they focus on each other instead of the other foes around them.

Altmile: Well, Blademaster once terrorised the whole Angel Feather clan and destroyed many homes of angels and killed hundreds to thousands of them with his army, Gavrail was one of the defenders of the city as she pushed Blademaster back with her battalion of Black Angels. It wasn't long till Blademaster returned once more with his army as he had brought new and more powerful soldiers. Gavrail was then defeated by Dragonic Blademaster countless of times as she became frustrated. That's all I know, after that I don't know what happened.

Shinji: She's gone all "yandere" on "Taiten", huh? I want to try avoid them from killing each other, Altmile, will you please protect my sister?

Altmile: As you say.

Shinji: Nightrose, I'm gonna need your help!

Nightrose: Oh? I'll do whatever you ask!

-As Shinji and Nightrose ran out of the hotel, they saw Gavrail and Blademaster brutally battling against each other as they both swung their blades at each other with the intent to kill but Gavrail was moving much faster than usual as she was singing the song "NAKED GENIUS"-

"The harmonicly arranged disturbing wind

beckons from the darkness...

I can't forgive myself if the perfect me makes a miss

But it cannot be helped, so I'll play along

"Even though it's not according to plan"

In that calm eye(love) that I've seen through

A demonic attitude is ironic

"Yes, I am fine by myself"

Even if I try to bluff, that's part of the manual of the past

Do not look lightly upon a Naked Genius!

One day, I'll make you say it

You Win! You Win! You Win! You Win!

There's a lot of elements with no reason

This game called love, will it continue on...

If it's not a full score, it's no different than a zero

A reason built upon theory has no meaning

"Hold some interest towards me, please"

In that eye(love) that's again charming when I look at you

I take off my decorated pride

"Right now, I'm not a pretty woman"

I am not hiding this stark naked reality

As a Naked Genius, I'll become honest

I'll say to my unskilled self

Good Bye! Good Bye! Good Bye! Good Bye!

"Even though it's not according to plan"

In that calm eye(love) that I've seen through

A demonic attitude is ironic

"Yes, I am fine by myself"

Even if I try to bluff, that's part of the manual of the past

Do not look lightly upon a Naked Genius!

"Hold some interest towards me, please"

In that eye(love) that's again charming when I look at you

I take off my decorated pride

"Right now, I'm not a pretty woman"

I am not hiding this stark naked reality

As a Naked Genius, I'll become honest

I'll say to my unskilled self

Good Bye! Good Bye! Good Bye! Good Bye!"

Shinji: Damn, I forgot about one thing!

Nightrose: What is it?!

Shinji: I don't know how to get her attention!

Nightrose: Are you kidding me?!

Shinji: I am not, woman! Whoa! -Gavrail would crash down in front of Shinji and Nightrose as "Taiten" had slashed her with his blades as he glared down at her as Gavrail was weakened as she was on the ground. Shinji and Nightrose ran over to Gavrail as they got down to help her but Gavrail slapped their hands away as she was determined to fight the dragon-

Gavrail: Leave me be! I must stop him! He has to be put down or he'll kill us all!

Nightrose: You're wrong! He's not going to kill you all anymore!

Gavrail: Silence! I will eradicate him, regardless of the reason! -She tried to stand up but as she stood up on both of her legs, she'd then fall to the ground but before her body could hit the ground, Shinji grabbed her and slowly set her down on the ground- W-Who are you...?

Shinji: Nishikino Shinji. A human being.

Gavrail: Ah..I see... I'm sorry but I must fight...That's all I can do for now..

Shinji: You're wrong!

Gavrail: Eh..?

Shinji: You don't need to fight your past enemies to prove yourself or to protect your home, family and friends!

Gavrail: W-What are you saying, Human..?

Shinji: -He blushed a little as he stared at Gavrail as he would then speak out to her as he held her up and held her hand- I-I'm saying that with your beauty and kindness, you can protect everything important to you without fighting.

Gavrail: -She skipped a heartbeat as she blushed madly as her eyes widened from the sudden compliment Shinji said as she stared at Shinji's face and realised that he was good looking as Gavrail would blush even more so- W-W-W-W-What are you saying? J-Jeez...A-Are all Humans like this..?

Nightrose: No, just him.

Gavrail: I wasn't asking you.

Nightrose: I still wanted to answer.

Gavrail: Then what would you have me do...Nishikino Shinji?

Shinji: Join me and become my unit. I'll have everyone explain the situation to you after the battle.

Gavrail: J-Join you and become your unit? I-If I do join you, may I have one condition?

Shinji: What is it?

Gavrall: Marry me!

Shinji: Huh?

Nightrose: Eh?

-Inside the hotel, the sound of Maki screaming could be heard as well-

Shinji: M-M-Marry you..?

Gavrail: Yes! I mean it!

Shinji: B-But we just met..

Gavrail: We can take our time, Shinji~

-Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" would then land in front of the two as he reverted back to his older form known as "Kouen"-

Gavrail: I-I'll stop the fighting right now too.

Shinji: A-All right then..?

Gavrail: Then it is settled! I, Black Shiver, Gavrail will be your wif- I-I mean unit!

Nightrose: This sly Angel... -She said to herself quietly as she jealously watched Shinji and Gavrail hold hands-

-Within the passing hours, the battle ended as the army of Kagero unis returned back to their nation while Blademaster stayed with the others-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Shinji's first deck when he started the card game was actually "Angel Feather"? And the build of the deck was "Gavrail" although he switched Gavrail out in exchange for Scharhrot.


	4. Chapter 4:- Wrath of the Tiger

Love Live! Blaze!

ラブライブ! ブレイズ！

(Rabu Raibu! Bureizu!)

Opening:- See VisionS - Kawada Mami

Ending:- 月のもう半分 - AIKI & AKINO from Bless4

Chapter 4:- Wrath of the Tiger

-(Based on Love Live! Ultimax! Romance line)-

-As the group were walking together in an area filled with industrial-like buildings that was covered in fog, Maki was walking along side Shinji as she watched him getting cling on by Gavrail as Maki felt uncomfortable at the sight of the two-

Maki: Why does she have to hold your hand?

Shinji: Why are you asking me?

Maki: Because you're the guy here.

Shinji: Why don't you ask her?

Maki: Hey! Tell me! Why are you holding Shinji's hand?!

Gavrail: Shinji-sama must be protected from everything!

Maki: Heh, including yourself too, huh?

Gavrail: What did you just say?

Maki: Hmph!

Fenrir: I have a question.

Blademaster: What is it?

Fenrir: Why are we in Gear Chronicle's territory again?

Blademaster: To find a way to bring these two siblings back to their world.

Fenrir: But shouldn't we contact Chronojet Dragon first?

Altmile: It's impossible to contact him if we don't know where he is, that's why we're looking for him in his own territory.

Fenrir: He's always on the move! Why?

Altmile: Who knows? Everything about Gear Chronicle is still a mystery to us.

Nightrose: Do you think that Gear Chronicle is still being targeted by other clans?

Fenrir: Most likely, I mean they're still in a war against a few other clans of the Dragon Empire, United Sanctuary and are still continuously battling against Megacolony still.

Nightrose: Everyone is fighting against Megacolo- Ah! -An electrical bullet flew by Nightrose's face as it scratched her face and scared her- W-What was that?!

Altmile: Battle formations!

Fenrir: We're under attacked?!

Blademaster: No. There's a battle going on.

Fenrir: A battle?

Blademaster: Right below us! -Everyone would then head to the edge of the iron cliff as they got down and saw a large number of units from Gear Chronicle were pinned down by dragons and warriors as they were firing electrical bolts and bullets at the opposing side-

Nightrose: I never seen those units before, who are they?

Blademaster: The Eradicators of Narukami. They tend to go out of their way to attack.

-In the battle, a large number of dragons and warriors would rush down the steel hill as they charged towards the Gear chronicle warriors. "Incoming!" shouted one of the girls of the Gear Chronicle units that were fighting, as the Dragons jumped over the barricade, they were then shot by multiple beams of light as a red armoured Gear unit with a large left hand walked out from smashing the wall as the beast would then roar loudly as the other units were then filled with morale and energy as they shouted in sync and ran up the hill with the beast and attacked the Eradicators, at the top of the hill was a large spiked thunder dragon that had electrical spiked gauntlets-

Altmile: Isn't that..?

Blademaster: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon..

Maki: Why is he attacking Gear Chronicle?

Fenrir: I don't think he's after Gear Chronicle..

Gavrail: He's after the red one.

Maki: Eh?

-The sight of Chronofang Tiger jumping onto Gauntlet Buster's back could be seen as the Tiger would start beating the dragon's back with his giant left arm as the dragon would then go berserk from having the beast swinging its' attack on the dragon's back-

Shinji: Should we go and help?

Fenrir: I'd rather not get into a brutal fight like that.

Altmile: I agree.

Blademaster: Maki, your decision?

Maki:.. Kouen! Help Chronofang Tiger!

Shinji: Nightrose, Gavrail!

Nightrose: Aye Aye!

Gavrail: I will do my absolute best.

Shinji: Nightrose, Take out Gauntlet Buster from the rear. Gavrail, push his Eradicators out.

Maki: Kouen! Separate the two armies from each other! -The units did as they were told as they flew over to the battlefield as the rest watched them. Blademaster flew across the battlefield breathed his flames out to create a wall to separate the armies as Gavrail made sure the armies don't get near the flames while Nightrose attacked Gauntlet buster from its' back, thus hurting the thunder dragon as Gauntlet Buster flew back and roared at its' enemies as he would then retreat with his army. Shinji along with Maki were then carried by Fenrir and Altmile as the four went down to regroup with the others but they were then surrounded by Chronofang and his army- W-What's going on?

Fenrir: We just save them!

Altmile: You didn't do anything.

Fenrir: It's the thought that counts!

Chronofang: I'd like to thank you for helping me and my people but why did you help?

Blademaster: We were asked to help.

Chronofang: Is that so? Then thank you. -He would then look at Shinji as he noticed who Shinji was as he walked up and got close to Shinji but as he did, Nightrose and Gavrail got in front of Shinji and stood in front of Shinji to keep him safe as they had drawn their weapons out at Chronofang- You. I recognise you.

Shinji: You do?

Chronofang: What is your name, boy?

Gavrail: He is not obliged to tell you his name.

Nightrose: You got that right!

Shinji: Nightrose, Gavrail. It's okay. I'm Nishikino Shinji.

Chronofang: Shinji! The Shinji! -He actively pushed the two girls in front of him away as he got close to Shinji as the redhead male fell to the ground in shock as he was getting worried of the situation he was in- You were my master's lover.

Shinji: W-What?

Maki: Master's former lover?! Shinji! You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend before!

Shinji: Y-You never asked..

Maki: Shinji...!

Shinji: Your master..? Who?

Chronofang: Hoshizora..Rin.

Shinji: Rin?!

Maki: Rin?! You were Rin's boyfriend before?!

Shinji: Only for awhile! (Reference to Love Live: Ultimax!) So what's your point? What does Rin have to do with being your master?

Chronofang: I wish to see her.

Shinji: What?!

Blademaster: Chronofang, you are asking to step foot into the Human world! It is against the law of all nations!

Chronofang: I do not care! I must see her! Just this once with my very own eyes.

Shinji: But what makes you think you'll get to see her?

Chronofang: You are searching for a way to return back to the Human world, are you not?

Shinji: Y-Yeah..?

Chronofang: Then I will be the one who brings you and your sister back.

Maki: Well that escalated quickly..

Chronofang: But the path to return cannot be found here in the sanctuary of Gear Chronicle.

Shinji: Why not?

Chronofang: We must seek out to find the Messiah and ask them ourselves as Gear Chronicle do not possess the ability to transfer our physical bodies over to your world as we are made out of pure energy.

Shinji: But just recently, Blademaster along with many other units of Cray managed to step foot onto Earth with the help of Gear Chronicle.

Chronofang: What?! Is this true?

Blademaster: We got help from Chronojet Dragon.

Chronofang: That punk sure knows how to go around now does he? Fine, we shall find him together but before we do, I have one condition.

Shinji: If it's bringing you to see Rin, I heard you loud and clear.

Chronofang: No, there is also another thing.

Shinji: What?

Chronofang: We must engage against a recently created clan of Magallanica.

Maki: A new clan?!

Gavrail: A new clan was created?

Fenrir: Oh? And what clan might that be?

Nightrose: Sea Fleet..

Fenrir: Sea Fleet? What sort of name is that?

Nightrose: The clan's visual outlook is the name itself, they are a fleet and we can't look down on them either because they have not lost any battle ever since they showed up.

Altmile: How long have they been here?

Nightrose: Over 2 months.

Altmile: Two months and we don't know about them?!

Blademaster: What were they like?

Nightrose: Powerful. Way too powerful..

Chronofang: Indeed, they are ferociously horrifying to fight against.

Fenrir: Who is the clan leader?

Nightrose: A powerful man that goes by the name "Souryu Shon". He leads the two fleets.

Altmile: Two fleets?

Blademaster: The Thunder and Earth fleet. That one fleet is led by a girl named "Sendai". She battles at night and destroys everything in sight with a single attack. Then the other fleet called the Tsunami fleet led by a girl named "Akatsuki".

Fenrir: Which one is more harder to deal with?

Chronofang: The Tsunami fleet.

Fenrir: Why the Tsunami fleet?

Chronofang: They capture whatever individual they can and use them as hostages or meat shields to protect themselves from harm.

Maki: That is just cruel!

Blademaster: It may be cruel but it is one of the most effective ways to survive here on Cray.

Shinji: Well whatever the case, we'll stop the Sea Fleet clan with our own power then! Gavrail, Nightrose! You two up for it?

Nightrose: You got that right!

Gavrail: Anything for you~

Maki: Ugh..Kissass..

Shinji: Then we'll first head out to find Sea Fleet and stop them! Then find Chronojet and the Messiahs to bring us back to our world!

Chronofang: Then I will join you.

Shinji: You sure you wanna leave your people here?

Chronofang: Do not worry, I believe that my people are strong enough to defend themselves on their own.

Shinji: Well all right then. Let's get a move on!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that "Sea Fleet" is a fan-made clan?

The Thunder and Earth fleet is a clan based on Narukami's Eradicators and Brawlers. Simply attacking the opponent's rear-guards and retiring everything in sight but they have the strongest superior calling system in comparison to other clans but in exchange for cheap costs for superior calling, the called units will return to the deck at the end of the turn.

The Tsunami fleet powers up their rear-guards and vanguards by binding the opponent's units, which means they can abuse their abilities just like how Vanquisher does his but even better as the Tsunami fleet can bind cards directly from hand, deck, drop zone and soul. The deck's main focus is "force deck out", slowly killing the opponent by making the opposing player deck out.


	5. Chapter 5:- Romantic Garden

Love Live! Blaze!

ラブライブ! ブレイズ！

(Rabu Raibu! Bureizu!)

Opening:- All I Want - A Day To Remember

Ending:- Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 5:- Romantic Garden

-(Based on Love Live! Ultimax! Romance line)-

-In the deep forests of the Zoo Nation, the sound of loud explosions and fighting could be heard from within as Shinji, Maki and their group gathered to the sound and saw what was happening as the sight of animals, druids, plant-life and giant mutant insects were all being attacked by a large number of girls with cannons and guns on their arms and back-

Chronofang: The Sea Fleet!

Maki: You didn't say that they were Fleet Girls! This changes the whole situation!

Chronofang: What do you mean by that?

Shinji: From the lores of our world, Fleet Girls of Kantai Collection were made to be the most powerful weapons that protect the very Earth from the Abyss fleet of the Deep Sea.

Fenrir: If they're part of the Blue Nation, why can't Maelstrom put them down?

Chronofang: The leader of Aqua Force cannot stop the Sea Fleet as the Sea Fleet are the ones who designed and trained all of the military members of Aqua Force.

Fenrir: Well that explains everything then! Maki-san, your orders?

Maki: I would hate fighting against them but the clans of Zoo are in trouble, we should at least push them back. Shinji!

Shinji: I heard ya, loud and clear. Gavrail, Nightrose! Push them back into the pacific! Tiger, unbind everything the Fleet Girls capture!

Gavrail: Yes, Shinji-sama!

Nightrose: Aye!

Chronofang: As you say!

Maki: Kouen, Fenrir, Altmile! Show them who's in charge here!

Kouen: As you command.

Fenrir: Time to show off to the girls~

Altmile: Yes, Ma'am!

-The six units would charge in as they Strode into their Stride forms as the song "EVO" would start playing in the background-

"Who you want to become, what you see in your dreams

You can't ask anyone for help

Try, sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at

When there's something we want to protect

The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain

There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight

The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky

You can take off, looking for another you

Thinking of more excuses

Will you once more put the blame on something else?

Cry, it's because we get hurt and get passionate

That we live to the fullest

Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears

There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight

History will change, becayse from now one you've vowed to have no regrets

You can destroy the weak you and be reborn

The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain

There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight

The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky

You can take off, looking for another you"

Shinji: Where the Hell did the song come from?

Maki: Well...It's a magical world after all, I guess anything is possible?

Shinji: But a song from Digimon? Really?

Maki: I don't know! This world works differently than ours!

Shinji: You don't say?

-In the battle, the sight of a short little girl with a black naval hat with a uniform could be seen fighting in the front-lines as she had large armaments on both of her arms as she aimed her cannons at five girls in plant-like clothes in front of her and fired a shot from each of her cannons and as the shells were fired, the shells exploded and became giant nets as the nets captured the five girls-

Akatsuki: Akatsuki here, 59 units in total has been captured. -Said the girl. Akatsuki would then jump back in surprise as Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" attacked her and burnt the trees and grass around him as he roared at Akatsuki and glared at her as he spread his wings to intimidate her although she was not afraid of the flame dragon as she simply glared back at him- This is Akatsuki, I think I might need a little help here. A unit from the clan of Kagero has appeared. -She said on the communicator as she glared and looked up at Blademaster as three more girls joined up with Akatsuki as it was her sisters, Ikazuchi, Inazuma and Hibiki-

Blademaster: Akatsuki of the Tsunami fleet..

Akatsuki: Dragonic Blademaster of the Blaze army. Why are you here?

Blademaster: That is none of your concern, little girl.

Ikazuchi: Ah...He just made her mad...

Inazuma: N-Nano desu! Akatsuki-chan, calm down nano desu!

Hibiki: Akatsuki..

Akatsuki: I...Am not a little girl! -Akatsuki yelled at the flame dragon as she began to glow and her weapons began to transform as she then had more guns on her arms and had guns on her back and legs as it all aimed at Blademaster- I won't forgive you!

Blademaster: So be it, child!

Akatsuki: Tsk! I'm not a child! -She aimed and fired all of her weapons at Blademaster as he flew up into the air and dodged her attacks as he breathed his fire at the Fleet girls around him-

-On the other side, the sight of a giant black mutant insect standing on two legs was badly hurt as Fenrir and Altmile rushed in together with the insect-

Fenrir: Oh~? Long time no see, Darkface~

Alicides: It is "Alicides"!

Fenrir: Oh same thing!

Altmile: Alicides, explain to me why are you and your people here out in the surface?

Alicides: We were lured outside by those girls, they sabotaged a large area of the hiva, which angered most of us as we then went after them only to be ambushed by their numbers!

Fenrir: Wow! You're very smart, now aren't ya?

Alicides: Silence fool!

Fenrir: Anyway, who's that one?

-A girl with short brown hair with a red and white sailor uniform stood in front of the three from a distance as she had a long scarf around her neck and held two torpedo shells on both of her arms-

Alicides: Sendai of the Thunder and Earth fleet. She's been eradicating most of my warriors without breaking a sweat, she is extremely formidable for a Human.

Sendai: Well well~ You aren't exactly smart for something that can create a web virus in hours!

Alicides: What?!

Sendai: I may look Human but I ain't a Human! I'm a Fleet Girl, you ugly!

Alicides: How dare you call me ugly!

Fenrir: Well, she's not wrong..

Alicides: Shut up!

Sendai: I, Sendai of the Thunder and Earth Fleet of pure destruction will challenge you three onto a fight!

Altmile: 3 on 1 seems a little unfair.

Sendai: Aww~ You're really sweet, I can tell that you're a gentleman like my Admiral but trust me, fighting against 3 people is actually a handicap for me~ I'd like to fight against maybe 20-30 people~

Alicides: Say no more, Human! -The mutant would roar loudly as more giant mutant insects rose from the ground beneath Alicides' feet as the numbers surrounded Sendai as she crossed her arms and smirked at the sight of her enemies around her- Do not underestimate the very swarm of Megacolony! We will kill you and show you our power and prove to the whole world of Cray who is the strongest clan!

Sendai: -She yawned as she simply tossed four torpedoes up into the air around her as the mutants looked up to see the torpedoes as most of the torpedoes landed on some of the mutants' faces and their body as the torpedoes would then explode at all once, thus killing many of the warriors as only Altmile, Fenrir and Alicides stood there and watched as they were shocked to see the warriors get taken out that quickly- You were saying?

Alicides: What?! H-How is that possible?!

Sendai: Just because you have the numbers, does not mean that you can always win! -Three more Fleet girls would run up to Sendai from behind as they had drawn out their swords and blades at Fenrir, Altmile and Alicides as the girls were Isokaze, Tenryuu and Tatsuta- We Fleet Girls use our very strength and energy to take out as many enemies as we can and no matter what you throw at us, we will fight to the bitter end. Oh and don't think that the Thunder and Earth fleet is weak~ Just because the Tsunami Fleet is much stronger than us does not mean we can't fight as well as they do~

Altmile: Then we'll hold you off until the people here can be safe!

Sendai: I'd like to see you try, Knight Boy!

Fenrir: Then perhaps my revelations will show me your future of your defeat?

Sendai: Oh? Go ahead~ Genesis is not as unpredictable as you think after all.

Fenrir: You dare mock my clan?

Sendai: I'll mock whatever I want, wolf-man.

-Alicides, Fenrir and Altmile would then charge after the girls and attacked them. In the air, Nightrose and Gavrail were bringing the people of Neo Nectar and animals of Great Nature out of the forests as they brought them to safety. Chronofang was fighting head on with a long black haired fleet girl that had large twin cannon armaments on her back-

Chronofang: Nagato..

Nagato: Oh? So you're the mighty Tiger of Gear Chronicle, huh? What happened to your all-powerful Chronojet Dragon? Leader of the clan? I heard he disappeared on you and everyone else. is that true?

Chronofang: That is none of your business, Fleet Girl.

Nagato: Oh, I believe it is. As being part of the Tsunami fleet, I too have a mission regarding Chronojet Dragon.

Chronofang: A mission?

Nagato: This is a mission sent out by my Admiral of the Sea Fleet.

Chronofang: And may I ask what is the mission?

Nagato: Allow me to reuse the sentence you said to me just awhile ago, "That is none of your business.", Tiger.

Chronofang: Tsk! -The sound of an alarm could be heard from a distance as everyone stopped fighting as the Fleet Girls would then retreat to the ocean that was behind them- Wait! Why did you attack the Zoo nation?!

Nagato: For an experimentation. -She said to Chronofang as she would then jump to the ocean and went out to the pacific with the other hundreds of Fleet Girls-

Chronofang: An experimentation..? For what purpose..?

"Ahsha!" -Shouted Altmile as he ran towards the white haired girl in plant clothes as everyone else approached her-

Ahsha: I-I'm fine, thank you.. -She turned and saw Maki and Shinji together as she was surprised at first but would then smile at the two- You two, I would like to thank you both.

Maki: Thank us? But we didn't do anything.

Ahsha: No, you had your units saved us.

Maki: Eh?

Ahsha: Alicides?

Alicides: What is it?

Ahsha: I know that we are enemies but can we have a temporary truce?

Alicides: A truce?

Ahsha: That'd we be allies for the time being until we can stop the Sea Fleet from invading us and everyone else in Cray or we'll be destroyed.

Alicides:...But I cannot betray my Queen... -He then felt someone touching his leg as he looked down to see a large panda in a suit with glasses and a pen- Bigbelly!

Bigbelly: I agree. We, the members of Great Nature will fight alongside with anyone if it is to protect our clan and nation from those girls.

Alicides: -He'd sigh as he would then look at the panda and Ahsha- Fine! Fine! So be it! We'll be allies! But this is just temporary! This truce would be over once we defeat the Sea Fleet!

Ahsha: Yes, and thank you, Alicides.

Alicides: Hmph! I'll head back to the hive and help repair the damage there.

Bigbelly: I apologise, Ahsha, I must tend to my students, most of them are badly injured..

Ahsha: Not at all, Bigbelly. I'll keep the guests company then. Would the rest of you kindly follow me? There's a place that I'd like to bring you all. It is where my "Guardian" stays.

Shinji: Your Guardian?

Ahsha: Yes, I'm sure he'll love having you all there, he loves meeting people after all~

Fenrir: -He'd scoot over to Altmile and whisper to him- "He", you jealous?

Altmile: Not at all.

Fenrir: Jeez, you're so dense.

Altmile: Hmm?

-Moments later the group arrived to a small wooden house that's outside of the forest as they were then greeted by a man in a musketeer uniform in a flower based colour-

Ahsha: Antero~ I'm back!

Antero: Ah, Ahsha. -The flower maiden would run up to the musketeer and greeted him as she held him close-

Ahsha: They helped everyone in the Zoo nation to fight off the Sea Fleet.

Antero: Oh? Such kind people.

Ahsha: Oh! You two will be staying here for the night~ The rest of you have a bigger place to stay in~

Gavrail: Eh? I want to stay with Shinji-sama!

Nightrose: Stop being horny, you bloody angel, now let's go!

Gavrail: Shinji-sama! -She was pulled away by the Vampire girl as Ahsha walked away with the others as Antero showed Maki and Shinji around the cabin house-

Antero: There are three bedrooms, two rooms with a single bed each and another with a King sized bed. The food we grow here are all natural and fresh, vegetables and fruits are easy to come by in Neo Nectar after all~ The meat and such are all from Great Nature too~ If you need anything or have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.

Maki: O-Oh! I have a question!

Antero: Yes?

Maki: -She was going through the drawers in the master bedroom as she would then pull out a black dress from the drawer- What about the dresses and clothes?

Antero: All hand crafted from the Maidens of Neo Nectar. You can keep them and use them if you'd like, after all, most of the clothes made here were all made because the Maidens were all bored of sitting around doing absolutely nothing, haha!

Shinji: Then the showers?

Antero: We had a few engineers from Gear Chronicle to help us construct the showers and toilets and such.

Shinji: The shampoos and stuff?

Antero: Most of those products are from United Sanctuary, mostly from Genesis' side. They're all high quality products and we have a lot so use as much as you'd like~

Shinji: Well all right, thanks.

Antero: I'll be outside, tending to the garden. Let me know if you need anything. -He said as he would then walk out of the cabin as Maki and Shinji were then alone together-

Maki: This is such a pretty dress! Hey, do you think it'll suit me?

Shinji: Nee-chan, you know for a fact that I'm always gonna say this: "You look good in everything."..

Maki: Hmm~ Good point. I'll try this on then.

Shinji: I'll be in the living room then.

Maki: Okay~

-A few minutes later as Maki had finished changing, she opened the door excitedly to show off the dress to Shinji as she would then notice that he wasn't in the living room anymore. Maki began to worry slightly as she went to the other rooms, the kitchen and bathroom to find him but was unable to find him. She'd then head outside and saw that Shinji was sitting on a chair outside as he was looking at the flowers around him and was enjoying the gust of the wind as Maki would then surprise Shinji by slowly hugging him from behind-

Maki: I finally found you.

Shinji: "Finally"?

Maki: Didn't you say that you'd wait in the living room?

Shinji: Yeah but I was tempted by the beauty outside so I just came out to watch the flowers.

Maki: I can't help but think that you're more girlier than I am~

Shinji: Jeez, does it really sound that girly to you?

Maki: Maybe on some level? But anyway, what do you think of the dress? -She said as she twirled around in happiness as she blushed and looked at Shinji as she would then twirl her hair a little out of embarrassment- W-Well..?

Shinji: You...Look absolutely gorgeous, Nee-chan!

Maki: Thank you~ -She said with a warm heartfelt smile on her face as she would then sit beside Shinji and watched the flowers together with him- You're right. This is relaxing.

Shinji: It also feels somewhat...Romantic..

Maki: I agree. -She said softly as she glanced over to Shinji as she blushed and would slowly scoot over to him as she slowly and lightly move her chair to be next to him and as she got close enough, she'd hold his hand and lean on his shoulder as the two gaze the flowers in front of them- It's been so long since we done something like this..

Shinji: I don't recall staring at flowers together before.

Maki: That's not what I meant, stupid. I meant this, as in us as a couple.

Shinji: Oh! Good point! Now that you mentioned it.. Ever since I joined Watanabe, Sakurauchi and Arata to be in competitive Vanguard, I never really had the time to spend time with you, I'm sorry..

Maki: It's not your fault, I was also busy with work, being a doctor can be extremely tiring too after all. I'm sorry..

Shinji: Now why are we both apologising to each other?

Maki: We're used to it, I guess.

Shinji: I guess so..

-As the two watched the birds fly across the garden of flowers, there was a brief moment of silence as the two appreciated what they were watching until Shinji spoke out to Maki-

Shinji: Nee-chan..

Maki: Yes-...?! -Caught by surprised as she turned to look at Shinji, he would then passionately kiss Maki on the lips lightly as the girl would blush madly and close her eyes as she put both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that according to the writer, "Incest is wincest"?

And from the popular/ruined story of Love Live: Ultimax! Shinji and Maki were the absolute best couple, despite being siblings.


	6. Chapter 6:- Dominate

Love Live! Blaze!

ラブライブ! ブレイズ！

(Rabu Raibu! Bureizu!)

Opening:- All I Want - A Day To Remember

Ending:- Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 6:- Dominate

-(Based on Love Live! Ultimax! Romance line)-

Shinji: Huh? We can't find Chronojet Dragon unless we get help from the deities of Oracle Think Tank?

Fenrir: That's what I said. I can help a little in looking into the future but I have my limitations. Or! You can ask Amaruda~

Nightrose: Ugh..That girl..

Fenrir: You have an issue with Amaruda-chan?

Nightrose: She's so emotionless! I hate it!

Fenrir: Oh whatever! If Amaruda won't help then we can ask Ishtar but the better options would be asking the people from Oracle Think Tank, they have the advantage of looking into the future.

Maki: Then who should we ask?

Fenrir: We could first ask Tsukuyomi-chan, the Moon Deity or SUSANOO! -He dramatically said Susanoo's name-

Altmile: Was the last part necessary?

Fenrir: I love his name. SUSANOO~! It's a cool name! Haha! But Susanoo's better as a fighter than someone who you would rely on looking into the future. Amaterasu would be a better choice but she disappeared a few years ago.

Maki: She disappeared?

Fenrir: Some vortex thing, I don't know.

Gavrail: Magus?

Fenrir: No! Never ask them! They'll make you pay money just to look into the future and sometimes, it's not even accurate! Trust me, I paid 500 Gold and it didn't work out well.

Maki: What happened?

Fenrir: They said that I would find a beautiful red haired girl with gorgeous purple eyes and marry her while she carries my children. -He would then look over to Maki as everyone stood in front of Maki- Well..I tried.

Shinji: You ain't trying anything on her.

Fenrir: I can dream now can't I?

Shinji: Well whatever, now that we're in the Dark Zone, we should try and ask around to get any information of Chronojet's whereabouts.

Altmile: I agree, we would just be wasting our times travelling all around Cray without any information.

Fenrir: So smart~ -He would then turn to his back and look behind as he then saw a tall blue dragon standing on top of a steel building as the dragon was glaring down at the group- Who's that?

-Everyone would then turn their attention to the dragon as their eyes widened at the sight of the dragon. Blademaster glared at the dragon as his eyes glowed yellow-

Maki: Kouen?

Blademaster: Shiranui...!

Shiranui: Blademaster!

Altmile: Shiranui..I suggest we should retreat..

Gavrail: Nonsense! I say we should fight him!

Chronofang: I agree! He who challenges us will suffer eternal pain!

Nightrose: Heh! Let's show him what we're made of!

Fenrir: C-Count me out! I ain't fighting that Demonic Dragon!

Altmile: I agree, it would be suicide if we fight against him..

Maki: W-Why are you two guys so afraid of him?! You two should be as powerful as he is!

Altmile: We had our fair share of nightmares with Shiranui and his team of fighters before and it wasn't pleasant..

-Blademaster would roar loudly and powerfully as he expanded out his wings and flew towards Shiranui with the intent to kill. Maki began to worry as she watched Blademaster aggressively charge after Shiranui-

Maki: Kouen..

Shinji: We need to help him! Support him!

Chronofang: Of course!

Gavrail: As you say, Shinji-sama!

Nightrose: Aye aye, Cap!

-Gavrail, Nightrose and Chronofang would charge towards Shiranui as they followed Blademaster from behind, Shiranui's body shined as he strode into "Mukuro". Shiranui's eyes glowed as Blademster would then stop moving as the other 3 units would then stop and wonder what had happened-

Maki: W-What just happened?!

Altmile: He just got...

Fenrir: Dominated!

-Blademaster would turn around with his eyes glowing red as he would then stride into "Taiten" as Blademaster expanded out his large wings and drew out two large blades, the flame dragon would then breath fire towards the three units ahead of him, they would then dodge the attack as Blademaster went berserk and went to attack them-

Altmile: He's going to kill them! Fenrir! We must help!

Fenrir: But we can't leave these two alone! Who knows what might attack them if we head up there?!

Altmle: Damn!

Maki: Kouen! Kouen! -She panicked as she called out to her Dragon as she began to worry for him. Shinji would then hold onto Maki's hand as he got irritated as he looked over to Shiranui, he would then yell up to the three units above-

Shinji: Gavrail! Nightrose! Distract Taiten and give Chronofang a few seconds to stride!

Gavrail: As you command.

Nightrose: Got it! -Nightrose and Gavrail would then attack Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" from both sides. Chronofang's body slipped through a portal as another portal would appear above the three units that were battling, a large mechanised ship in red floated through the portal as it was Chronofang in his stride form known as "Chronotiger Rebellion". His large cannons aimed at Shiranui as he fired a large power beam from both of the cannons on his waists and the song "Beat Hit!" Would start playing in the background as Fenrir used his powers to create the song-

Shinji: The Hell you doing?!

Fenrir: I thought it would be cool!

"Now, the future is on the line

Two powers collide

There's no time left

To waver

That's right, long ago

Noon and night were divided

Surely, that's why this battle

Still continues

There is light and shadow, in your heart and in the world

It's an endless battle

That tests you

Standin' by your side!

Who will you stand with?

You've got to decide with your own hand

Stand up to the fight!

Two powers

Until someday the time comes

When we will understand each other

If there's hindring you

That seems wrong

So, will you run?

Or will you stand and fight?

I don't know which is right

But if you give up, then everything

Will slip from your hands

Standin' by your side!

1000 years ago

We were fighting

Stand up to the fight!

For the future

So that 1000 years later

We could laugh together

Standin' by your side!

Who will you stand with?

You've got to decide with your own hand

Stand up to the fight!

Two powers

Until someday the time comes

When we will understand each other

Standin' by your side!

1000 years ago

We were fighting

Stand up to the fight!

For the future

So that 1000 years later

We could laugh together"

Shinji: You're not helping!

Fenrir: I know, this is just fun.

Maki: Kouen! Blademaster!

Shinji: Nee-chan! Calm down! He's being controlled right now!

-As the beam hit the ground that Shiranui was standing on, Shiranui jumped in the air as he was about to retreat, a large fireball would then hit Shiranui in the stomach and explode on impact, causing Shiranui to fall to the ground as he turned back to his normal "Oboro" form. Blademaster regained consciousness after Chronofang had fired the beam at Shiranui. The group would then surround Shiranui as Blademaster stood on Shiranui's wings, making sure he wouldn't escape as he held his two blades up high and was about to slash and kill Shiranui-

Maki: Kouen! Stop! -Maki ran in front of Kouen as she stood in front of him with her arms wide open as she protected Shiranui-

Blademaster: Maki?! What do you think you're doing?! Get out of my way! I will kill him! Right here! Right now!

Shiranui: Girl.. Just leave me, I deserve to be killed, I have lost this battle after all..

Maki: No! I do not want Kouen to be a bad guy! Not now and not again!

Shiranui: Girl..

Shinji: Nee-chan..

Blademaster: Then what do you want me to do with him?

Maki: Spare him and leave him be, if he comes after us and attacks us again, you can do what you want as this is his last chance.

Blademaster: So be it. -He would transform back to his normal "Kouen" form as he put one hand down as Maki climbed up to his hand and Blademaster placed Maki on his shoulders. Shiranui would then slowly get up as he looked around to see that he was surrounded by the units-

Shiranui: It seems that you all have bested me..

Shinji: Shiranui, I have a question to ask you.

Shiranui: What is it, boy?

Shinji: Where is Chronojet Dragon?

Shiranui:...Scharhrot's castle.

Shinji: Scharhrot's castle?!

Nightrose: Why would he be there?!

Shiranui: Chronojet was captured by Scharhrot's servants and was kept as a sacrificial meal for Scharhrot.

Shinji: He's going to eat Chronojet?!

Shiranui: Yes. He is.

Chronofang: We must stop him or you may never return back to your world!

Shinji: You got that right! Nightrose! I heard that you've been to his castle before with your crew, you should know the castle's location.

Nightrose: Yup! I do but we're gonna need a lot of help.

Shinji: What do you mean by that?

Nightrose: Just us alone won't be enough to stop Scharhrot's servants from slowing us down to reach Chronojet. We're gonna need a large team to help us fight off his servants!

Chronofang: I have a team of steam fighters who will be willing to fight alongside with us!

Altmile: My knights will be there as well.

Fenrir: My Revelation fighters can help us find a path into the castle and maybe into the throne room, if Scharhrot even has one~

Gavrail: The Black Angels will do whatever Shinji-sama wants.

Nightrose: My Hollowed crew will fight with me to the bitter end!

Blademaster: I...I will fight alone.

Maki: Eh? Why? You have an army to command!

Blademaster: I must face Scharhrot by myself, I cannot rely on my army to help me on this battle.

Maki: I see.. T-Then I'll be there to help you then!

Blademaster: Maki..

Maki: Don't worry Kouen, everything will be fine!

Shiranui: Don't get your hopes up just yet. Scharhrot has a host and is using a Human to be his shield.

Altmile: That coward!

Shiranui: That Human is a Vanguard player.

Shinji: Ah hell, this is turning out to be the anime! Don't tell me gotta battle him with cards!

Shiranui: You do.

Shinji: Motherfu-

Shiranui: And that fighter is not someone you should look down on.

Shinji: Then we'll just beat him! Right, Nee-chan?

Maki: Yeah! We'll show him what we're made of!

Fenrir: Made of flesh.

Maki: Shut up!

Shiranui: Good luck to you all, Scharhrot's castle isn't far from here as well, it will take at least 12 hours to reach there by flight. Take care. -Shiranui said as he disappeared in thin air. The group would then look at each other as they smiled in confidence and headed to Scharhrot's castle-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- War of Dark Zone

Love Live! Blaze!

ラブライブ! ブレイズ！

(Rabu Raibu! Bureizu!)

Opening:- All I Want - A Day To Remember

Ending:- Numb - Linkin Park

Chapter 7:- War of Dark Zone

-(Based on Love Live! Ultimax! Romance line)-

-In the castle of the Dark Zone, within the dark zone's castle, the sight of a red haired Vampire sitting down on a throne could be seen as it seemed that he was asleep and standing beside him was another Vampire who had long grey hair. The castle began to shake as it shook, it startled Scharhrot slightly, causing him to wake up-

Scharhrot: What is happening?

Glenzend: It appears that we are being under attack, my liege.

Scharhrot: By what?

Glenzend: Mercenary fighters from Gear Chronicle, Pirates of Granblue, Nobles from Genesis, Knights from Royal Paladin and Angels from Angel Feather.

Scharhrot: Ask them what do they want, I wish to rest my eyes for a moment.

Glenzend: Yes my lord. -Glenzend bowed to the redhead who was sitting on the throne and exited the room as he went out as he was escorted by a werewolf and a few succubi. As Glenzend and his followers walked outside of the castle, he stood beside a fleet girl as the fleet girl was Akatsuki- What is the situation, my dear Akatsuki?

Akatsuki: They're looking for Chronojet Dragon, they know that he is here.

Glenzend: Oh? Then this must be Shiranui's doing then, he must've told them.

Akatsuki: That would be the only explanation.

Glenzend: Gather your fleet girls, we shall wage war.

Akatsuki: No.

Glenzend: What?

Akatsuki: The Sea Fleet only worked for your Darkness cult to test our real power on the battlefield, we were out on an experimentation because you wanted us to attack, now that we got our results, we have no need of you.

Glenzend: You traitor!

Akatsuki: We are not traitors, we did our job and we did as we are told, now that our mission is done, you are no longer our ally.

Glenzend: You will pay for this treachery!

Akatsuki: So be it that the whole clan of Dark Irregulars will wage war against the clan of Sea Fleet. That is, if you can defeat us.

Glenzend: We have Scharhrot-sama! He is our ultimate power!

Akatsuki: We'll see about that. -Akatsuki smirked at the male vampire as she walked away with the other fleet girls as there was an army behind the gates and were waiting for Glenzend-

Nightrose: Hey! Glen! Show your face! We got a bone to pick with ya!

Glenzend: Silence, you wretch! I am not "Glen"! My name is "Glenzend"!

Nightrose: Sounds the same to me! Now speak! Where are you hiding Chronojet Dragon?!

Glenzend: Nonsense! We are not hiding him anywhere!

Fenrir: Oh? You're bluffing~

Glenzend: What?!

Fenrir: I can sense Chronojet's power somewhere within the castle along with your Master.

Glenzend: Tsk! Enter this gate and this is war! So be it that Scharhrot-sama and I will alert the entire nation of Dark Irregulars to attack you all!

-A powerful beam was then fired as it hit the castle, causing a powerful explosion, from the shot, Glenzend looked up to see what fired that beam as his eyes widened at the sight of Chronofang Tiger in his stride form known as "Chronotiger Rebellion"-

Chronofang: So be it! You will be engaging me, Glenzend!

Glenzend: You made a grave mistake, Tiger! All units attack! -Hundreds to thousands of demons, ghosts, vampires and succubi would jump over the gate and attack the armies as they waged war. From the other side of the castle, Blademaster was looking for an opening to enter the castle as Kinji and Maki were on his back-

Maki: Ugh! This is taking too much time!

Shinji: Nee-chan, what's your plan?

Maki: KOUEN! BLAST A HOLE IN THAT DAMN CASTLE!

Blademaster: Aye! -He would then shoot out a large ball of fire into one of the walls as it created a hole, Blademaster would then fly inside with the two siblings on his back- Where to?

Shinji: With Shiranui's intel, our only answer is up!

Blademaster: Chronojet is really up at the top?

Shinji: If he isn't then we'll destroy the castle and find him with everything we got!

Maki: Now that's my Shinji! You heard my little brother, Kouen! Show them your flames!

Blademaster: Yes, Maki! -As the dragon flew up to the very top from within. As the Dragon slammed its' head onto the ceiling, it would then reach up to the very top of the castle, only to find Chronojet being strapped onto a wall as the gear dragon was unconscious- Chronojet!

Scharhrot: Oh? Blademaster, to think you would show up this soon.

Blademaster: Scharhrot..

Maki: I thought Shiranui said that there was a strong card fighter here?

Shinji: Nee-chan... -Shinji's eyes widened as he was in shock as he pointed in front of him as Maki turned her attention to see what Shinji was looking at as her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Hoshizora Rin walking out of the shadows as she stood beside Scharhrot-

Maki: R-Rin..

Scharhrot: She is no longer "Rin", I have temporarily take control of her mind, she is not the person who you remembered from the mortal world.

Blademaster: Scharhrot! How dare you bring an innocent Human into our war?! We are told by the Messiah to not bring the Humans into our battles!

Scharhrot: I care not for the Messiahs, I only wish to eat and if I can devour Chronojet and his powers and this girl, perhaps I'll stop.. For a few days.

Blademaster: You scum!

Shinji: Rin must be the card fighter then..

Maki: You'll pay! You will pay!

Shinji: Nee-chan! Calm down! I'll be the one who will be taking Rin down!

Maki: Shinji..

-Rin would then take out a deck from her pocket as a card fight table would appear before her and Shinji stood in front of her from a distance as he also took out a deck from his pocket and placed the deck on the table in front of him-

Rin: Stand up...Our..Vanguard..

Shinji: Stand up! My, Vanguard! -The sight of a short red mechanical beast could be seen as it was a tiger- Chronotigar!

Rin: Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu.

Shinji: Eradicators?! Wait...Now that I think about it..Rin had asked Sakurauchi and Arata about a Narukami deck just a few weeks ago..

Maki: It's just Eradicators! Blow'em up Shinji!

Shinji: Got it!

-The image of the two fighting against each other could be seen as Rin's thunder dragons were fighting against Shinji's steampunk units while Blademaster, Scharhrot and Maki watched the two fight from a distance as the fight went on-

Shinji: Show your true strength as the second-in-command and prove your worth to your clan and nation! Be the ultimate hero that we need! Ride! Chronofang Tiger! -The sight of the gear beast could be seen as it roared loudly and powerfully at Rin's vanguard- Tiger's skill! I choose a card from my hand and bind it! Seiobo returns to the bottom of your deck! Call! History Maker Dragon! Chronofang attacks!

Rin: No guard.

Shinji: Twin Drive! -Shinji revealed the cards at the top of his deck as it revealed no triggers while Rin got a draw trigger as she powered up her vanguard- Tsk! History maker!

Rin: Guard. -She placed a guardian onto the circle as she would then start her turn-

Shinji: What could be her ace grade 3? Hmph! Well whatever it is, I'll make sure that I'll bring Rin back! I'll definitely save you Rin! No matter the costs!

Rin: Thunderous Roar, Fearsome lightning, destructive light of the sky. Bring forth your very sword of retribution. Ride, Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Sigma". -The sight of a tall electric dragon could be seen as it had a large shield and a electrical sword on it's arms as it looked down on Chronofang-

Shinji: D-Descendant..

Maki: S-She's not using Gauntlet Buster or Tempest Bolt..

Shinji: H-Here I thought she'd use something to piss off my rear-guards but she went for something a little more overkill..

Rin: Stride Generation! True Eradicator, Aconitum Linchu. Call, Blue Gem Carbuncle.

Shinji: A draw trigger?

Rin: Call,Cho-Ou. Cho-Ou's skill, Carbuncle goes into the soul, retire History maker. -Shinji would then put his one front-row rear-guard into the Drop Zone Linchu's skill, my starter: Linchu goes into the soul, for each face up card in my G Zone, you choose one of your rear-guards and retire it.

Shinji: Tsk! Chronotigar.. -He would send his starter to the Drop Zone-

Rin: If you have no rear-guards, I draw a card. Call, Eradicator, Dragonic Deathscythe, Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon and Eradicator, Strike Slasher Dragon. Spark Rain attacks.

Shinji: Guard! -He placed a 5,000 shield guardian-

Rin: Strike Slasher's boost, Linchu attacks.

Shinji: No guard.

Rin: Triple Drive. -She revealed the first two cards to be perfect guards and the last card being a heal trigger as she powered up her other rear-guard, Shinji took the hit as he did not get any trigger power up but he was getting conscious of his damage zone as he was at his fourth damage while Rin is at her 2nd damage- Deathscythe attacks. -Shinji would then discard a heal trigger from his hand-

Shinji: Generation Guard! Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru! Skill activated! My heal trigger and History Maker Dragon from my Drop Zone goes back to the bottom of my deck!

Rin: Turn end.

Shinji: Rin! I hope you know what you're doing! Now get a hold of yourself! Stride Generation! Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon! Ur-Watar, History Maker, Melem! Melem attacks! -The grade 1 rear-guard would attack Descendant as it powered up but Rin would place a guardian to guard the attack- Melem's skill! She returns to the deck, superior call Tick-Tock Worker! History Maker attacks! Skill activated! Time leap Ur-Watar! And superior call Mesh-kia! Mesh-kia's skill! Rest herself, power up History Maker and I draw a card! Ur-Watar's skill, when he's put into the bind zone from my rear-guard, he returns to the bottom of my deck, I draw two cards and choose a card from my hand and return it to my deck and shuffle.

Rin: Guard. -She would place another guardian onto the circle-

Shinji: Tsk! Tick Tock's skill! Time leap History Maker! Superior Call Chronofang Tiger G! Melem attacks! Skill! +4000 power!

Rin: Deathscythe intercepts. -She moved her front rear-guard to the guardian circle and protected herself once more-

Shinji: Skill! Superior call Ur-Watar! Chronofang Tiger G attacks!

Rin: Spark Rain intercepts.

Shinji: Tsk! Bind Time Dragon attacks! Skill activated! Generation Break 2! Ur-Watar! I'm going to bind ya! Bind Time's skill, put Strike Slasher to the bottom of your deck and Bind Time gets +10000 power and an extra critical!

Rin: No guard.

Shinji: Triple drive! -Shinji would then get a critical trigger and a draw trigger as he powered up his vanguard while Rin took 3 damage in one go and got a draw trigger at the end but still survived- Chronofang Tiger G goes back to the bottom of my deck and History Maker comes back.. Turn end.

Rin: Final Turn.

Shinji: What?!

Rin: Stand and draw. Bestow thy ultimate power of your thunderous blade to me and show me your true worth as a fighter. Stride Generation! True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion"!

Shinji: "Zillion"! Of all things..

Maki: Shinji..

Scharhrot: Heh.

Rin: "Sigma"'s stride skill, "Zillion" gets +10000 power and an extra skill, during this turn, when he stands again, he gets an extra drive. "Zillion"'s skill, he gets a skill, during this turn, if the attack doesn't hit, I can pay a cost to make him stand again.

Shinji: A G-Unit that can restand is always a pain in the ass..

Rin: Call, Unruly Dragon, Spark Rain Dragon, Seiobo, Strike Slasher and Demolition Dragon. Descendant attacks.

Shinji: I can't afford to bet a heal trigger! Generation Guard! Time Maiden of Eternity, Uluru! Skill activated! She gets +20000 shield power!

Rin: Triple Drive. Double critical trigger, all effects to each of my front-row rear-guards.

Shinji: What?!

Rin: "Zillion"'s skill, when the attack doesn't hit, he stands again and gets -1 Drive. Stride Skill, he gets a +1 Drive.

Shinji: She doesn't lose anything from restanding! Tsk!

Rin: Descendant attacks once more.

Shinji: Perfect guard!

Rin: Triple Drive. Double Critical trigger, one of each effect to my rear-guards.

Maki: Shinji!

Shinji: No..

Rin: Spark Rain Dragon, attack.

Shinji: No guard..

Maki: Shinji! -Shinji would then take the three damage and lost as soon as he hit the sixth damage as he was unable to beat Rin- Rin! You..

Shinji: If Chronofang can't reach out to his own master then I don't know what can.. -Maki would then walk up to Shinji and slapped his face strongly as she would then grab his face and stared into his face closely- N-Nee-chan..? That hurt you knoow?

Maki: Shut up! If you're not confident that you can't even beat your own Ex-Girlfriend then I'll gladly avenge you!

Shinji: Eh?

Maki: Kouen!

Blademaster: Yes. -He would then disappear as he became a card that Maki held in her fingers-

Shinji: Nee-chan..

Maki: Rin! If you think I'll let you push my brother around then I want you to think again, you idiot!

Rin:..

-The two girls got into positions as they were ready to card fight, Maki's bright purple eyes glowed as she glared at Rin while Rin simply gave Maki a cold stare as they would both turn their starters face up-

Rin: Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu.

Maki: Lizard Soldier, Conroe! I'll beat you! I swear! I definitely will, Rin!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Hoshizora Rin owns more than just two decks in the Ultimax/Great Shine line of Love Live series?

She owns a Honorary Professor deck from Great Nature, a Victor deck from Nova Grappler, a Gaia deck from Tachikaze and now an Eradicator Descendant deck from Narukami. She had played a lot of competitive matches by using her Tachikaze that was given to her from Nada Arata and had made it to the nationals of Competitive Vanguard with both her Tachikaze and Great Nature deck but her Descendant deck is just the start of her new level of aggressive Vanguard.


	8. Chapter 8:- Blazing Burst

Love Live! Blaze!

ラブライブ! ブレイズ！

(Rabu Raibu! Bureizu!)

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

Ending:- Dream Trigger - Pile

Chapter 8:- Blazing Burst

-(Based on Love Live! Ultimax! Romance line)-

-The two girls got into positions as they were ready to card fight, Maki's bright purple eyes glowed as she glared at Rin while Rin simply gave Maki a cold stare as they would both turn their starters face up-

Rin: Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu.

Maki: Lizard Soldier, Conroe! I'll beat you! I swear! I definitely will, Rin!

-Within the passing minutes in the battle with Maki and Rin. Rin had ended her turn after riding Descendant "Sigma" as Rin was at her 3rd damage while Maki was at her fourth damage as Rin was slowly cornering Maki-

Shinji: Nee-chan, please be careful..

Maki: From the wrath of flames, bring forth the burning sensation of Hell itself down to your battlefield! Ride, Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen"! -She placed the unit onto her Vanguard circle as the sight of a large winged dragon with a blade could be seen flying above as it stood from a distance from Dragonic Descendant- Stride Generation! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Ascend Grave Dragon! Stride skill, Dragonic Deathscythe, retire! -The thunder dragon was then put to the drop zone by Rin- Nadel gets +3000 power, Ascend Grave Dragon's skill! I turn "Taiten" face up and he gets a skill. Call, Dragon Knight, Mbudi and Inspire Yell Dragon! Blaze activates! Ascend Grave Dragon becomes blazing until the end of my turn, Nadel's skill, He gets +4000 power and I counter charge 1, Inspire Yell Dragon's skill, he returns to the bottom of my deck, I draw a card and Ascend Grave gets +5000 power until the end of turn and I shuffle my deck. Ascend Grave Dragon attacks! Skill activated! When he attacks and if he's blazing, I draw a card and I retire one of your rear-guards! Saikei leaves the field!

Shinji: As expected of Nee-chan, she plays her deck better than most people, she controls her opponent's units while maintaining her own. She's strong and now that Rin doesn't have any rear-guards, Nee-chan can use "Kouen"'s Generation Break skill at the end of her turn.

Rin: No guard.

Maki: God! It's really annoying to fight against you when you don't say your damn "Nyas" at the end of all of your sentences! Triple Drive! Heal Trigger, I heal a damage and power up to Mbudi, second check, draw trigger! Power to Mbudi and I draw an extra card, Final check! Haha! I just got a critical trigger! I give the extra critical to Ascend Grave Dragon and give the power up to Mbudi!

-As Rin damaged check, she got a heal and a draw trigger as she maintained her damage to four instead of 5 but her Vanguard's power had increased-

Maki: Mbudi attacks with Nadel's boost! Skill activated! Mbudi gets +10000 power in total, 48000 power and I draw a card.

Rin: Generation Guard. Spiritual Wisdom Creator, Brahma. Skill activated, I bind two cards from my Drop Zone and I also guard with Eradicator, Drag Phoenix.

Maki: Hmph! End phase! Ascend Grave Dragon returns to my G Zone and I activated Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen"'s Generation Break! At the end of a fighter's turn, if you have no rear-guards, I may return a grade 3 card with Blaze Ability from my Drop Zone and add it into my hand. Of course, I will return "Kouen" back to my hand from the Drop Zone. -She returned her grade 3 card from her drop zone and ended her turn.

Rin: Stride Generation. Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon. Call. Assault Eradicator, Saikei, Eradicator, Dragonic Deathscythe, Eradicator, Unruly Dragon and Grudge Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo. Conquest Dragon's skill, I choose a rear-guard in you front-row and retire it. Mbudi exits the field and both of my front row units get +10000 power until the end of turn. Conquest Dragon attacks, Seiobo's skill, counter blast 1, Deathscythe and herself gets +4000 power until the end of turn.

Maki: My shield, protect me from the thunderous wrath of my opponent as thou shall not break! Perfect Guard! Flare Trooper, Dumjid! -Maki placed a perfect guard onto the circle as she protected herself from Rin's vanguard as Rin would then reveal the top 3 cards of her deck as she got a critical and a heal trigger as she powered up her rear-guards and attacked-

Rin: Dragonic Deathscythe, attack.

Maki: No guard! -She no guarded the attack as she was at her fourth damage-

Rin: Unruly Dragon attacks.

Maki: Protect me from your future! And destroy whatever opponent it is! Generation Guard! Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin! Griffin's skill! Counterblast 1! I retire the attacking rear-guard! -Rin would then put her rear-guard that was attacking to the Drop Zone as Rin ended her turn- Stand and Draw! Stride Generation! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten"! Rin! You'll be coming back with us! And I also won't let you have your time with Shinji when we get back too!

Shinji: -He would facepalm after hearing what Maki said as he blushed out of embarrassment- N-Nee-chan..That was not necessary...

Maki: Call! Wyvern Strike, Jaugo, Dragon Knight, Mbudi and another Nadel! "Taiten"'s skill! Counter blast 1 and I choose another "Taiten" from my G Zone and turn it face up, then for each face up "Taiten" I have in my G Zone, I choose one of my opponent's rear-guards and retire them! In total, I can retire two! Saikei and Seiobo, exit the field! -Rin would then put her two grade 1s into the drop zone- Jaugo's skill! He gets +2000 for each of your empty rearguard circles in your back row! In total, he gets +6000 power! Call! Inspire Yell Dragon! Blaze activates! Both of my Nadels get +4000 power and I counter charge 2! Inspire Yell Dragon's skill! He returns to the bottom of my deck, I draw a card and "Taiten" gets power +5000 until the end of turn and I shuffle my deck, then "Taiten"'s blaze effect! When he's blazing, he gets an extra critical! Jaugo attacks!

Rin: No guard. -She took the damage and got another draw trigger as she powered up her vanguard-

Maki: "Taiten" attacks!

Rin: Generation guard. Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon. Skill activated, you choose one of your rear-guards, retire it and bind it face up.

Maki: Tsk! Jaugo, you gotta go. -She would then place her grade 3 rear-guard into the drop zone

Rin: If you have two or more rear-guards than me, you chose another one of your rear-guards and retire it.

Maki: Wha-?! Nadel! -She would then retire her grade 1 that had boosted already- But that's not enough to defend yourself!

Rin: Guard. -She would place a critical trigger and another draw trigger to the guardian circle-

Shinji: Nee-chan's gonna need 2 triggers to break through that shield..

Maki: Triple drive! -She revealed the top two cards and got nothing but her last trigger was a critical trigger as she powered up and gave it's effects to her rear-guard- Mbudi attacks! Skill! He gets +10000 power!

Rin: Perfect Guard. Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld.

Maki: Tsk! I couldn't end her. End phase, Jaugo returns to my hand from my Drop Zone, turn end!

Rin: Stand and draw, stride generation. True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion".

Maki: It's here!

Rin: Call. Saikei, two Seiobo. Dragonic Deathscythe and Spark Rain Dragon. Deathscythe's skill, when this unit is called, if I have a Vanguard with Descendant in it's card name, you choose one of your rear-guards and retire it.

Maki: Mbudi. I'm sorry.. -She retired her grade 2 unit in her front row.-

Rin: With Sigma's stride skill, Zillion gets +10000 power and a skill, Zillion's skill, he gets an extra skill during this turn. "Zillion" attack!

Maki: Perfect guard! Dumjid!

Rin: Seiobo's skill, both of herself along with Spark Rain and Deathscythe get +4000 power until the end of turn. Triple drive, Critical trigger. I give all of the effects to my Vanguard, second check, no trigger. 3rd check, -as she revealed the top card of her deck, Maki's eyes widened at the sight of another critical trigger- I give all effects to Dragonic Deathscythe. "Zillion"'s skill, when the attack did not hit, my Vanguard stands again and gets -1 drive but with my stride skill, he gets +1 drive when he stands again. Descendant attacks again, Seiobo's skill. Both of my Seiobo's and my front row rear-guards get +4000 power again.

Maki: Dumjid! Again! Perfect guard! -Maki was sweating from the intensity of the fight as she was feeling pressured by Rin's attacks-

Rin: Triple Drive. First check, no trigger. second check, no trigger. Final check, Critical trigger. I give all of the effects to Spark Rain dragon. Spark Rain Dragon attacks, skill, he gets +3000 power until the end of battle. 40,000 power.

Maki: Generation Guard! Advance Guard dragon! Skill activated! I retire your back row rested Seiobo!

Shinji: All right! The attack can't hit! But what are you going to do about the next attack, Nee-chan?

Rin: Eradicator, Dragonic Deathscythe attacks. 36,000 power.

Maki: Generation guard! Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asyl Orb Dragon! Skill, he gets +5000 shield! And I also guard with him! -She would then place a critical trigger from her hand to the guardian circle as she protected herself-

Rin: Turn end..

Maki: Rin! When we get back home, you'll be treating me to some tequila when we get back! Final turn!

Rin: F-Final turn..?

Maki: The ultimate power of pure destruction! Bring form the apocalyptic flames that will bring the entire nation to ashes! Stride Generation! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Blazing Burst Dragon! -The song "Those Who Fight Further" from Final Fantasy was then heard as the song was being played-

Shinji: A..A Generation Break 8 unit!

-The sight of a large Crimson and Gold dragon flying above the girls would be seen as the Crimson Dragon landed behind Maki as it glared at Descendant with it's bright yellow eyes and drew out its swords and gattling guns as it roared powerfully and loudly-

Maki: Call! Shakur! Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen", Dragon Knight, Nadel and Dragon Knight, Tahir! Blaze! Shakur and Tahir get +2000 power until the end of turn! Blazing Burst Dragon attacks Dragonic Descendant "Sigma"! Skill activated, when he attacks an opponent's Vanguard, I retire all of your rear-guards and all of my rear-guards get +10,000 power until the end of turn! -All of Rin's four rear-guards were then placed to her Drop Zone-Then if I retired three or more of your rear-guards, Blazing Burst Dragon gets +10,000 power and an extra critical!

Rin: -Her eyes turned back to normal as Rin had gained her consciousness in the fight- Maki-chan..?!

Scharhrot: What?! How?! There is no way that she could have broken out of my spell!

Shinji: If it's a spell then my Nee-chan can break it!

Scharhrot: What?! Explain to me!

Shinji: Because it's Nee-chan after all.

Scharhrot: Huh?!

Maki: Rin! You'll be taking this damage!

Rin: I don't know what's going nya but I hate losing fights nya! Perfect guard! Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld!

Maki: Triple drive! Get! Triple critical trigger! Double critical and power up to "Kouen"! Another critical and power up to Shakur! Beginning of my attack step! Nadel's skill! Both of them get +4000 power! Nadel's boost, "Kouen" Finish her!

Rin: Tsk! -She looked at the five cards in her hand to calculate her defences- I don't have enough shields nya! N-No guard nya! -Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" would appear before Descendant "Sigma" and slashed the thunder dragon with its flamed blade as Rin took the damage as she took 3 damage and lost the round- I-I don't know what just happened but that was cool nya!

Shinji: Rin! We gotta go!

Rin: Nyan? -She turned back to see Chronojet Dragon on the wall and saw Scharhrot standing behind her with an angered look on his face- Nya! Scharhrot?! Chronojet?! -She would ran towards Shinji and hid behind Shinji as "Kouen" got in front of Maki after turning back into his real sized form from a card-

Scharhrot: Unacceptable..This us unacceptable- Wra-! Ahh! -Blademaster grabbed Scharhrot and roared at the scarlet Vampire-

Blademaster: You will be punished for breaking the laws of the Messiah. Scharhrot. -Blademaster said as he threw Scharhrot through the wall as the vampire crashed into the wall and fell into the battlefield outside of his castle. As Scharhrot fell onto his servants, they all looked back at him with worried looks on their faces as they were cornered by Nightrose's pirates, Gavrail's angels, Fenrir's supporters, Altmile's royal knights and Chronofang's battalion.

Glenzend: W-We surrender..

-Blademaster would walk up to Chronojet and freed the dragon off of its' bonds-

Blademaster: Chronojet Dragon. Are you all right?

Chronojet: I'm fine, Blademaster. Thank you. I can only assume that you're here not because you wanted to save me..?

Blademaster: Whatever is going on in the Dark Zone, I have no part of it but the Humans do.

Chronojet: Humans..? -He looked behind Blademaster and saw Maki, Shinji along with Rin- How did they get here?

Blademaster: From what the two siblings had told me, they were transported here for some odd reason.

Chronojet: And the other girl?

Blademaster: She was forcefully brought here by Scharhrot.

Chronojet: As expected, and I assume that they wish to return back to Earth?

Blademaster: Indeed.

Chronojet: Very well, I'll bring them back to Earth as a "thank you for saving me". Who was the one who saved me, by the way?

Blademaster: That will be my user. -He turned to the side as he looked at Maki as the redhead would look up at both of the two dragons as she twirled her hair slightly out of embarrassment- Nishikino Maki.

Chronojet: Nishikino Maki. I thank you for risking your life to save me and in return, I will bring you, your brother and your friend back to Earth.

Maki: T-Thanks. -The sound of claws clawing the wall of the castle could be heard as Chronofang Tiger jumped through the large hole behind Chronojet and Blademaster-

Chronofang: H-Hoshizora Rin..

Rin: M-My first ace..Chronofang.. -She would then look at Shinji- W-What should I do nya?

Shinji: Say hi to him.

Rin: R-Right.. -The mechanical tiger would slowly and shyly approach the girl as she did the same and walked up to Chronofang Tiger- I haven't played you in a long time nya..

Chronofang: About a year...

Rin: I-I'm sorry! I do regret letting you go but I had my reasons nya..

Chronofang: It is all right, I understand.. -The tiger would move closer to the girl as Rin would open her arms wide and hug the Tiger's face- Rin..I have a request..

Rin: What is it nya?

Chronofang: Would it be all right with you if I followed you back?

Rin: Eh?! I-In this form?!

Chronofang: As your deck..

Rin: Oh! How can I say "no" to you nya? Hehe~ -Chronofang's body shined as he became a card as Rin held onto the card-

Chronojet: -He sighed softly- Chronofang Tiger and his goals..Whatever, Shall I return the three of you back now?

Shinji: Wait! What about the others?

Rin: Others?

Maki: Oh right! -Altmile, Nightrose, Gavrail and Fenrir would walk up to the two siblings from behind- You guys!

Altmile: We had enjoyed ourselves being with you two.

Fenrir: You got that right~ Although I wished that I could have spent some alone time with Maki-san~

Altmile: Fenrir!

Fenrir: What?! I'm just saying!

Nightrose: Shinji! When you get back to your world, do me a favour!

Shinji: Yeah?

Nightrose: Get my deck and use me! I'll have my crew serve you the same way they serve a God! Haha!

Shinji: Heh, sure thing. Gavrail..? -He turned to look at the Angel as she pouted and stared at him- W-What is it?

Gavrail: Can't you stay?

Shinji: I-I'm sorry but I can't.. I have people waiting for me back at home.

Gavrail: Then what if I followed you?

Shinji: Then who will lead the Rescue Corp?

Gavrail: Ah! T-That...Um...Broken Heart can lead the group!

Nightrose: Now that's just irresponsible!

Gavrail: I guess it is..

Shinji: Gavrail, don't worry. When I head back, I'll be making a deck of you and the three of us will be heading into battles like no tomorrow!

Gavrail: S-So I'll always be by your side?

Shinji: Yup, so don't worry, we'll always be together. Me, Nightrose and you too Gavrail.

Gavrail: Shinji-sama! -She would then hug the redhead as she teared up, Nightrose got jealous and irritated as she pulled Gavrail back and sighed-

Nightrose: You should go, we'll be waiting for ya to build us back on Earth, okay?

Shinji: Gotcha. I'll see you all soon then. -Shinji would then hug the two girls as both the Pirate Vampire and the Angel would blush madly from being hugged, after the hug, Shinji would turn and held hands with Rin and Maki as the three would walk into a portal that Chronojet created.-

-As the three stepped out of the portal, they found themselves in front of Maki and Rin's old school as it was early in the morning-

Maki: He brought us to our school?

Rin: Could this mean something nya?

Shinji: Well, whatever it is. Let's just hope it isn't something overkill.

Maki: You're gonna jinx it.

Shinji: Isn't that the whole point?

Rin: Hahaha!

Maki: Shut up Rin! It isn't funny!

Rin: Nya!

-The song "Dream Trigger" was then heard as it was playing in the background of a studio as the sight of Maki singing could be heard as she was being recorded by Shinji while Rin was sitting down on the couch behind Shinji as she had her decks laid out on the coffee table as Maki and Shinji's decks were also laid out-

"And then we had one dream of this place,,,,

The reality you're looking at is a roulette of fate - Wonder if there's something nice once in a while... But bail out if it's all bad

An oasis called "a dream" is what will moisten your dry heart, you've asked the Angel for so many things you couldn't suddenly stop

How nice would it be if the silhouette called "tomorrow" could be Colorful?

Pull the trigger on your passion and take flight, Emotion

The gate (map) you found in the sky opened before your eyes to the W-O-R-L-D

I looked at all of the stars in the sky, drew my dream, and realizing my heart was racing - Here and now, I'll announce our creation story (beginning): our story

Let's wish on a shooting star for it to be heard everywhere, and for this feeling to never disappear

"Worrying is just worrying. Why don't you try only looking ahead?" Tonight, I will gain wings so that I can give you this Message

everyone is a Dreamer, no matter who they are; it's okay if you're not doing it for someone else

It's okay to live for yourself - You'll feel it in the A class (eternity) - the Next Stage

Even if you were the last person on earth, I would support you

I'm sure that's what it means to be a friend (team)

The Smile of the angel you found in the sky is the light breaking through the clouds

Having gone across a thousand different times to meet you, where ever you were

So from now on we can discuss together Our Heavenly

I'll pull the dream trigger so that I can go anywhere, and for this feeling to never disappear

The GATE (map) to the jewels is spread out in the sky - what unfolded before your eyes was the F-U-T-U-R-E

Go beyond all the stars in the sky and then we will become 1 sun - Here and now, our story continues to shine

I'll guide you anywhere so that this feeling will never disappear,

I'll wish on a shooting star...

I'll pull the dream trigger..."

-On the Coffee table, the decks that were laid out were: Kagero, Angel Feather, Granblue, Narukami, Genesis, Gear Chronicle and Royal Paladin as those decks were Blademaster, Gavrail, Nightrose, Descendant, Fenrir, Chronofang and Altmile-

Rin: Shinji-kun, you wanna go for a round or two later nya?

Shinji: Hmm~ After Nee-chan's recording then I'll have Nightrose pummel ya.

Rin: Hehe~ As if you can break my Tiger nya~

-THE END-


End file.
